The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know
by Maru and Kai
Summary: Fanfic' sur le groupe Panic! at the Disco (avant leur séparation). " - T'as la passion… Ça se voit dans tes yeux. " Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie - by Kai -
1. 1-Things are shaping up to be Pretty Odd

- _I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends_… fredonna Jon.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite, y en a marre des Beatles là ! le coupa Ryan, consterné.

Jon se tut, une petite moue contrariée aux lèvres. Ryan soupira puis retourna à son papier, toujours désespérément vierge.  
Il porta son stylo à sa bouche, en mordillant le bout avec agacement. Cela devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'il était assis à son bureau, attendant que l'inspiration vienne.  
Il avait jeté une vingtaine de feuilles, sur lesquelles des semblant de paroles avaient étaient noircies rageusement. Tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à présent ne le satisfaisait pas.  
C'était médiocre, et ça l'énervait. Et cette fichue inspiration qui ne voulait pas venir.  
Il devait pourtant absolument écrire quelque chose. Le délais fixé était d'une semaine. Il ne lui restait qu'une minuscule petite semaine pour pondre une dizaine de chansons, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée.  
Rien ne l'inspirait. Rien ne lui donnait envie d'écrire.  
Absolument rien.  
Jon se leva du lit et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Ryan, voulant voir où il en était. Le garçon s'empressa de lui arracher la feuille des mains et la fourra dans un tiroir.

- Mais ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je voie ce que tu as écrit !?  
- Je te ferais lire quand j'aurai terminé. Je n'aime pas montrer un travail incomplet, tu le sais bien… mentit Ryan.  
- Ouais. J'espère que tu trouveras de quoi faire au moins une chanson digne de ce nom avant dimanche, sinon ça va chauffer pour le groupe.

Sur ce, Jon partit.  
Ryan laissa sa tête tomber mollement sur le bureau et souffla bruyamment. Ecrire sous la contrainte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il décida de s'offrir une petite pause.  
Alors qu'il quittait l'appartement, son regard s'attarda sur sa guitare. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en remarquant la poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler sur celle-ci.  
Ryan éteignit la lumière et sortit, laissant derrière lui sa feuille blanche.

Le vent se faisait rare à Las Vegas ce jour-ci, ce qui déplut à Ryan. Il n'aimait pas les temps lourds, et ce même en été. Sa pâleur annuelle en témoignait.  
Ajustant sa veste par-dessus son tee-shirt, il regardait tout autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque potentielle source d'inspiration. Mais les voitures, les casinos et autres choses banales, ça n'avait rien de prenant.  
Ryan marcha un moment sur le boulevard, désespéré. Il finit par arriver devant son bar habituel, le « Paradisio ».  
Il hésita un moment. Se bourrer la gueule n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'être productif. Mais ne voyant aucune autre solution, il entra.

Après tout, les plus grands poètes cherchaient l'inspiration dans le vice.

Le bar était assez kitch, les murs étaient incarnat, décorés ça et là de vinyles dédicacés encadrés par une fine couche de verre. Plusieurs banquettes rouges et or étaient calées contre les murs, en face desquelles des tables rondes en bois sombre accueillaient les verres des clients. Un grand lustre illuminait la salle de ses cristaux blancs, donnant une impression de grandeur.  
Ryan s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets noirs près du comptoir. Ses yeux parcoururent les bouteilles alignées en face de lui, cherchant quelle boisson aurait l'honneur de lui tenir compagnie.  
Son choix se porta rapidement sur un bon vieux scotch.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, c'est pas bon pour toi., le morigéna le barman au bout du cinquième verre d'alcool.  
- Mêles-toi de tes oignons mec !

Ryan fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un billet, qu'il laissa sur le comptoir. Il tira la langue au barman puis partit, titubant sous le regard désolé de celui-ci.  
Il erra une bonne partie de la nuit, sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait.  
Des paroles de chansons toutes plus minables les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête, accompagnées de mélodies qui sonnaient faux. Il dû s'arrêter sur un banc, prit d'un violent mal de crâne.  
Toute cette médiocrité ajoutée à son ivresse le rendait furieux et triste.

- _It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog. It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_… chanta Ryan.  
- Jolie voix, t'as jamais pensé à devenir chanteur ?

Le brun releva la tête, découvrant un jeune homme au sourire malicieux devant lui. Ryan grinça des dents et se leva, trop rapidement.  
Il s'effondra dans les bras de l'inconnu qui rit doucement.

- Tu m'as l'air bien stone, ou ivre, peu importe. T'es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? demanda le garçon, les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, Ryan s'écarta violemment pour vomir dans le caniveau. Sa gorge le brûlait et sa tête lui tournait. Le monde semblait tourner autour de lui, comme chaque fois qu'il était en état d'ivresse.  
L'inconnu le prit par le bras et le soutint jusqu'à son appartement, quelques rues plus loin.

- Eh ben, tu avais dû en boire pas mal, de verres.

Ryan vomit une nouvelle fois dans les WC, les larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues.

- Au fait, moi c'est Brendon, annonça le jeune homme.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du malade, les mit derrière ses oreilles. Il essuya les larmes de Ryan du pouce avec tendresse, lui murmurant qu'il allait lui préparer un lit et que ça irait mieux le lendemain matin.  
Une fois la chambre arrangée pour l'invité surprise, Brendon porta celui-ci jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa avec délicatesse sur les draps frais et écarta une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son visage, épongeant celui-ci avec un gant tiède de son autre main  
. Il s'installa ensuite sur son fauteuil près de lui et le regarda s'endormir.  
Brendon se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait aidé un parfait inconnu en pleine nuit, ce qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment son genre.  
Il détailla le garçon, se calquant à sa respiration effacée malgré lui, admirant son charisme, efficace même lorsqu'il dormait. Les traits de Ryan lui rappelèrent ceux de son frère, plus jeune.  
A cette pensée, il sourit affectueusement.  
Oui, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait aidé : il ressemblait à son grand frère.


	2. 2-They spill unfoud from a pretty mouth

[POV Ryan]

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut la surprise. Les draps du lit dans lequel j'avais dormi étaient trempés de sueur, vestiges d'une nuit qui avait dû être agitée. Je regardais autour de moi, découvrant une chambre différente de la mienne. Mon regard se posa sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, dans lequel une silhouette était avachie.

La tête posée sur son avant-bras, l'inconnu semblait plongé dans un sommeil paisible. J'examinais ses courts cheveux bruns décoiffés, son teint légèrement hâlé. Si ce visage devait me rappeler quelque chose, il n'en était rien.

Je me levais, peut-être un poil trop brusquement car ma tête me rappela à l'ordre. OK. Si j'avais mal à la tête, cela voulait dire que j'avais bu. C'était déjà un bon début. J'inspectais les lieux, prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite. Cuisine à l'américaine donnant sur un salon aux couleurs sobres, peuplé d'instruments en tous genres. Deux guitares, une électrique et une accoustique étaient posées contre le mur du fond, à côté d'un synthétiseur gris et d'un violoncelle. J'admirais les guitares un moment, mais l'instrument qui attira réellement mon attention se trouvait sur une petite estrade en face de la baie vitrée.

Je m'assis sur la banquette et remontais le couvercle du piano à queue. Je parcourais les touches du bout des doigts, les effleurant avec délectation. Depuis l'adolescence, je rêvais d'apprendre à jouer de cet instrument que je trouvais si… majestueux. Mais trop pris par mes études et mes responsabilités en tant que guitariste principal du groupe, le temps m'avait toujours manqué, à mon plus grand regret.

- Tu en joues ?

Je me relevais promptement, comme un gosse prit en plein délit, sous l'œil amusé de celui qui devait être le propriétaire de l'appartement. Il s'approcha un peu, toujours souriant, et s'assit sur la banquette.

Une lueur d'engouement s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur le clavier. Il ferma les yeux un moment, savourant le son des notes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de même.

La mélodie s'entama d'elle-même, emportant tout le reste avec elle.

J'oubliais cet appartement nouveau, cet inconnu en face de moi et même mon mal de crâne.

Transporté par le flot des notes, je m'assis aux côtés de mon nouvel ami. Je l'observais faire glisser ses doigts filiformes sur les touches avec passion.

Nous frémissions à l'unisson à l'écoute de cette douce musique, oubliant que nous ne nous connaissions pas le temps d'un air. Les notes commencèrent à s'estomper, disparaissant progressivement.

Il n'en resta bientôt plus que l'écho dans nos têtes, résonnance d'un moment rare partagé.

Je rouvris les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Mon voisin en fit de même et me regarda, un petit sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

Je rougis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Moi c'est Brendon, me dit-il en me tendant sa main droite, souriant de plus belle. Je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas, alors autant refaire les présentations. Il faut dire que tu étais en bien mauvais état cette nuit, Ryan.

- Euh oui d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle… Que s'est-il passé au juste cette nuit ?

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de l'énormité que je venais de sortir.

« Que s'est-il passé au juste cette nuit ? »… c'était implicite : il devait croire que je pensais que nous avions couché ensemble. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Je ne me souvenais de rien, et je savais par expérience que lorsque j'étais ivre, tout – ou presque - était possible.

- Je t'ai trouvé bourré, assis sur un banc. Tu avais l'air paumé, alors je t'ai amené ici.

Je soupirais, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre, qui éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, son attention se reporta sur le piano, devant lequel nous étions toujours assis. Il sourit à nouveau, caressant le couvercle de l'instrument de ses doigts fins.

- Alors, tu en joues ? me redemanda-t-il.

- Non… soufflais-je.

Je regardais le piano avec amertume. Brendon dû remarquer que j'étais troublé car il prit ma main et la guida jusqu'au clavier, positionnant mes doigts sur les touches noires et blanches.

La sensation froide me fit frissonner, décrochant un sourire en coin à Brendon. Il me fixa, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois.

- T'as la passion… Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

Je le fixais à mon tour. Il prit mon autre main et la posa sur sa poitrine, soudain sérieux.

- Je t'apprendrai à jouer du piano. Je te donne ma parole.


	3. 3-So it seems I'm someone I've never met

[POV Ryan]

La feuille, cette foutue feuille qui restait blanche, si blanche. Ce bout de papier qui me rendait fou et qui m'énervait depuis déjà une journée entière.  
J'étais rentré chez moi dans la matinée, peu après que Brendon m'ait promis de m'apprendre à jouer du piano. J'avais prétexté une foule de choses à faire – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux – et m'étais éclipsé, gêné.  
Ce mec, je ne le connaissais pas. Ou trop peu pour de tels serments.  
On m'avait déjà fait le coup, avant. Une fille que j'avais rencontrée à mon cours de musique, Ashley. Elle m'avait vu près du piano et m'avais proposé de m'apprendre.  
Evidemment, j'avais immédiatement accepté. C'était mon rêve. Alors, chaque samedi après-midi, je la retrouvais chez elle pour une leçon de piano. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. C'était inévitable, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ses avances et nous avons couché ensemble.  
Le problème, c'est que je ne voulais pas m'engager. Mais elle si. Ce fut la raison de notre rupture : l'engagement.  
Après cela, mes samedis après-midis redevinrent banals et silencieux. Mon apprentissage du piano s'était arrêté là, en même temps que notre relation.  
Je regardais le dos de ma main, où était écrit le numéro de téléphone de Brendon avec incertitude. Devais-je l'appeler ? Non, c'était trop tôt.  
Je décidais d'attendre deux jours, après quoi je le rappellerais. Après tout, il avait dû dire ça comme ça, pour me faire plaisir.  
Sa promesse devait déjà être oubliée.  
Je rentrais quand même le numéro dans mon agenda, au cas où.

- Hey mec ! Alors, cette chanson, ça avance ? me lança Jon lorsque j'arrivais chez lui.  
- Ca avance, ça avance…

Il n'insista pas et me fit entrer, maugréant quelque chose à propos de « boire un truc ».  
Je lui répondis d'un bref mouvement de tête, ailleurs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce matin. A cette musique qui résonnait toujours dans ma tête, prenant écho dans ma poitrine et s'échappant à présent de mes lèvres.

- C'est notre nouvelle chanson ? s'excita Jon, me lançant une bouteille de bière et s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.  
- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la mienne.  
- Ben elle est à qui alors ?  
- C'est une histoire étrange… répondis-je en décapsulant ma bouteille.

Jon me tapa l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime bien les histoires étranges.

Je n'eus donc d'autre choix que de lui relater ma sortie nocturne, ainsi que ma rencontre avec mon « sauveur ». Lorsque vint le moment de raconter le moment clé de l'histoire, j'hésitais.  
Qu'allait penser Jon de cela ? Ca faisait un peu tapette, ce grand moment de musique douce au piano. Il ne savait pas, pour Ashley et mon attirance pour le piano.  
Et puis, j'aurais l'impression de trahir un secret en lui racontant cet instant magique.  
Comme si en parler détruirait ce souvenir, le rendrait irréel.  
Comme si je risquais de découvrir que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

- …Je l'ai surpris au piano, lorsque je me suis levé. Il jouait ce morceau. Depuis, je ne peux pas me l'ôter de la tête. Voilà.

Jon haussa un sourcil, puis deux et éclata de rire. Il se ressaisit avec peine et me regarda, soudain sérieux.

- Il faut absolument que tu me présentes ce gars. Il doit rejoindre le groupe.

Je me demandais d'abord si il se foutait de moi, mais je compris à son expression que ce n'était pas le cas. Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Je considérais alors ce que Jon venait de dire.  
Que Brendon rejoigne le groupe… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Je pourrais faire une pierre deux coups : le voir souvent pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre le piano et me débarrasser de cette page vierge qui trônait sur mon bureau.  
L'idée était alléchante.

- Tu as son numéro ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Jon sautillait sur le canapé comme un enfant, envoyant valser ses tongs à l'autre bout du salon.  
Il me regarda, me demandant ainsi d'appeler son nouveau Dieu.  
Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et tapais le numéro. La sonnerie se fit entendre, trois fois, puis on décrocha.

- Allô ?  
- Brendon ? C'est Ryan.  
- Oh ! Ryan ! s'exclama mon interlocuteur. Tu t'es bien remis ?  
- Oui, et encore merci pour cette nuit…  
- Y a pas de quoi ! Tu voulais quelques chose ?  
- Euh oui… je réfléchis au moyen de lui poser la question, puis me lançais. J'aimerais bien te présenter un ami à moi, Jon. Il m'a entendu fredonner la mélodie de ce matin, et il a adoré. On a un groupe, et je me demandais si tu… Enfin si tu voudrais venir à une répét' un de ces jours.  
- Hum… Oui, pourquoi pas !  
- Super ! Cet après-midi, tu es libre ?  
- J'ai rien de prévu, c'est d'accord.

Je lui donnais l'adresse de Jon, ainsi que l'heure du rendez-vous. 14 h.

- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors…  
- A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Je rangeais mon téléphone et soupirais, soulagé. Jon, qui me connaissait bien, comprit que c'était arrangé et poussa un petit cri de victoire.

Je regardais l'horloge avec nervosité. Plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée de Brendon. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, le rendez-vous de l'après-midi me stressait  
. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et me laissais aller, lâchant mes prises de tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

- On se regarde un western ? proposais-je, sachant d'avance que Jon ne refuserait jamais un bon vieux western.  
- J'attendais que tu le demandes.


	4. 4-That Green Gentleman

[POV Ryan]

- En fait, c'est plus dans ce genre-là tu vois… expliqua Jon tout en montrant à Brendon la position de ses doigts sur sa basse.  
- On réessaie ?  
- C'est parti !

Mes deux amis se lancèrent dans un petit duo. La mélodie était celle qu'avait joué et fredonné Brendon au piano ce matin. Et je devais avouer qu'elle donnait pas mal avec d'autres instruments. Jon et Brendon à la basse, que j'accompagnais à la guitare classique.  
Il ne manquait plus que des paroles. C'est là que tout se compliquait pour moi.

- T'y es pas du tout là, Ryan, me reprit Jon, sourcils froncés.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de replacer mes doigts sur les cordes comme il le fallait. Jon fit un signe à Brendon, et celui-ci commença.  
Il joua la mélodie en solo, doucement. C'était presque aussi agréable qu'au piano, mais sans ce petit plus qu'il y avait ce matin, même si je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Juste avant qu'il ne reprenne du début, nous nous joignions à lui.  
C'était vraiment bien, juste même. Je me sentais presque coupable de ne pas avoir de paroles à ajouter à notre trio.  
Le morceau se termina part un nouveau solo de Brendon. Il garda les yeux fermés un petit moment, encore absorbé dans la musique, je crois.  
Jon le fixait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je savais à quoi il pensait : ce type était notre chance. Et j'étais plus ou moins d'accord avec lui sur ce point.  
Brendon pourrait nous aider.

- Tu sais, je crois que Jon ne va plus te lâcher maintenant.

Brendon et moi étions accoudés au balcon, une bière à la main. Celui-ci me sourit, avant de se tourner contre la balustrade, laissant pendre ses mains – qui tenaient toujours la canette à moitié vide – dans le vide.  
Il parcourut les toits hauts des immeubles des yeux d'un air pensif, sérieux tout à coup. Puis il planta son regard dans le mien.  
Il y eut un silence. J'aurais bien voulu le rompre, mais j'étais devenu muet. Muet devant ses yeux profonds me fixant intensément, devant sa bouche parfaite, qui murmura mon prénom.  
Comme un soupir.  
Je prétextai une envie pressante et m'échappai, fuyant ce regard trop intense.

Ce soir-là, lorsque je m'attablais à mon bureau, une feuille vierge posée devant moi, je ne désespérais pas. Le stylo en main, la flamme était revenue. Plus vive encore.  
Et ma main s'activa presque automatiquement, comme mue par une force surnaturelle invisible.  
J'écrivais tous ces mots qui peinaient à sortir depuis si longtemps, ces phrases qui hantaient ma tête sans toutefois parvenir à dépasser le stade de concept.  
Je me sentais bien, tout simplement. Comme je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me sentir depuis un bon bout de temp.  
Heureux. Sans raison particulière – ou en tout cas je n'en voyais aucune –, mais heureux. C'était étrange, presque inespéré.  
J'avais l'impression de renaître de mes cendres, tel un phoenix : de nouvelles ailes me poussaient dans le dos, plus fortes.  
Et l'inspiration donna naissance à une chanson. Nouvelle chanson pour une nouvelle identité intérieure, teintée de ce regard sombre qui ne me quittait pas.  
Et je notais ces premiers vers :

« _Things are shaping up to be pretty odd  
Little deaths in musical bedsSo it's seems I'm someone I've never met_»

Ryan Ross. Peut-être aurais-je dû me trouver un autre nom, un autre prénom. Quelque chose qui m'aurait plus ressemblé.  
Ryan Ross. Après tout, ce n'était pas moi. Cette identité ne m'était pas vraiment propre, je ne l'avais pas dans la peau. Elle ne me définissait pas.  
Je ne voulais pas que ce soit moi.  
Ryan Ross. Cela sonnait petit, presque désolé d'exister, timide.  
Ryan Ross.  
Brendon Urie.  
Brendon Urie. Ce nom aspirait à la joie de vivre et à la couleur. Au bonheur. A l'insouciance enfantine. Au calme sans tempête.  
A l'amour, tout simplement.  
Brendon Urie. That Green Gentleman.  
J'en vins presque à le jalouser de porter un tel nom. Si parfaitement ajusté à sa personne, lui collant à la peau. Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne pouvait que se l'imaginer s'appeler comme cela.  
Brendon Urie. Ryan Ross. Exubérance et transparence.  
Brendon le brave, le souriant, résistant à toute épreuve.  
Ryan le désolé, qui s'excuserait presque d'être ce qu'il est.

Je refermai mon cahier d'un coup sec, faisant baver l'encre.


	5. 5-Every since we met

[POV Ryan]

C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'appellerais Brendon Urie. That Green Gentleman, ce serait moi dorénavant.  
J'avais pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour l'après-midi même, à 15 h 30. Nouvelle coupe pour un nouveau moi. C'était le seul changement que j'effectuerai, mais c'était déjà bien assez.  
C'était déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Voilà, c'était fait. Mes nouveaux cheveux étaient toujours bruns, mais mieux coiffés. Un carré ainsi qu'une frange dégradés remplaçaient désormais ma coupe « je-viens-de-me-réveiller-et-je-suis-pressé ».  
Je me regardai dans le miroir devant le coiffeur un moment, plutôt satisfait. Je devais avouer que ça m'allais assez bien. Je lui ressemblais un peu.  
Manquait la gueule d'ange, le sourire charmeur, les yeux magnifiques, la bouche parfaite…  
Je ne pouvais pas me leurrer : j'étais toujours le même. Ryan Ross.  
J'aurais beau prétendre m'appeler Brendon Urie, Jon Walker ou je ne sais qui d'autre, je ne changerais pas pour autant. Toujours cette fichue impression de ne pas exister, renforcée par ces regards supposés de la part d'autrui que je m'efforçais d'ignorer.  
Je n'avais et n'aurai jamais la moindre valeur aux yeux des gens, qu'importe le nom que je porterai.  
Je m'éloignais du coiffeur d'un pas lent, démoralisé. « Ryan… ». Je l'entendais encore résonner dans ma tête, rien qu'un murmure, mais pourtant si chaleureux. Pendant ces quelques secondes, je m'étais senti vivant.  
Presque important.  
J'hésitai un moment entre rentrer chez moi et aller au parc. La perspective d'un après-midi en solitaire dans un appartement silencieux ne me tentant guère, je me dirigeai vers le parc, espérant ne pas y croiser de connaissances.  
Il faisait beau et chaud, un peu moins de 30°C je dirais. Je m'asseyai sur l'herbe sous un saule-pleureur, en face du lac. Un couple de cygnes nageait tranquillement jusqu'à l'îlot qui se trouvait au milieu du lac. Je les enviais.  
Si purs, si beaux.  
Ensemble.  
Alors je sortis mon carnet – que je gardais toujours sur moi au cas où -, soudain inspiré.

« _A daydream spills from my corked head  
Breaks free of my wooden neck  
Left a nod over sleeping waves  
Like bobbing bait for bathing cod  
Floating flocks of candled swans  
Slowly drift across wax ponds _»

Et j'écrivis encore un moment, guidé par la voix de Brendon murmurant ce prénom qui ne devrait pas être le mien, encore et encore. Je me laissais aller à un frisson de temps à autre.  
S'il m'avait vu, il m'aurait trouvé ridicule. Mais il ne me voyait pas. Seul Dieu me voyait.  
Avait -il honte ?  
Sûrement. La voix d'un homme n'aurait pas dû me faire cet effet-là, ni m'inspirer autant. Si seulement Dieu prenait la peine de m'observer, de s'intéresser à ma vie morne, il devait se demander quelle serait ma sanction.  
Le chagrin, la maladie, la souffrance… la mort.  
Je me surpris même à penser que tout cela m'importait guère. Seul ce « Ryan… », ces yeux me pénétrant avec douceur… seul Brendon m'importait.  
C'est en tout cas ce que je me forçais à ne pas penser.  
Dieu a toujours été présent dans ma famille. On m'a toujours dit « - Le Seigneur te regarde, fais-lui honneur ». Etait-ce vrai, seulement ? J'étais persuadé que oui.  
Dieu me regardais de son nuage salvateur, déconcerté, dégoûté, indigné, horrifié… mais sûrement pas fier.

- Eh bien il va devoir s'y faire ! grognais-je, énervé par mes propres pensées.

Un rire se fit entendre près de moi. Je me retournais, sur le qui-vive. Brendon s'assit à côté de moi, faisant fi de mon geste de recul. Réflexe de défense idiot qui me restait étrangement, vestige d'années de persécutions au lycée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je.  
- Je suis venu écrire, tout comme toi je crois.

J'en restais pantois. Alors comme ça, monsieur écrivait lui aussi ?  
Une curieuse envie de lire ce petit cahier bleu qu'il tenait à la main me prit. Je résistais à la tentation et m'appuyais sur mes avant-bras, arrivant de ce fait à la même hauteur que mon ami. Celui-ci me regarda en souriant.  
Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.  
A dévorer sans modération.  
Il en profita pour me subtiliser mon carnet et, avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il l'ouvrit au milieu et lu.

- C'est… brillant.

Je rougis. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait que l'un de mes textes était brillant. C'était ma chance. Je profitais à mon tour de sa distraction et tentai de lui prendre son cahier. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement.  
Alors que je glissais ma main sur sa cuisse et que je touchais enfin le carnet, la sienne se referma sur mon bras. Il me colla à lui et me fit rouler sous lui, emprisonnant mes poignets derrière ma tête.  
Il agita son cahier devant mes yeux, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
J'étais tétanisé.  
Lorsqu'il m'avait coincé sous lui – lorsque j'avais senti son torse contre le mien -, une onde de chaleur quasi-insupportable avait envahi mon bas-ventre, me chatouillant douloureusement les reins.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, pour mon plus grand malheur.  
Brendon s'en rendit compte. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'osait plus bouger, peut-être de peur de me toucher encore plus. Il essaya de me regarder dans les yeux, mais je tournai la tête sur le côté, les joues enflammées.  
Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi ?! Brendon devait me trouver monstrueux.  
Je le sentis se relever avec précaution. Je gardais la tête baissée, des larmes de honte et de frustration aux yeux.  
Il partit sans un mot, me laissant plus seul et rejeté que jamais.


	6. 6-Should have known right from the start

- _Ryan, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? cria l'un d'eux._

- _Oui, pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?! T'as peur ou quoi ? _

_Le plus grand l'attrapa et l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant lui. Ryan pleurait, la tête baissée. Il regarda ses larmes s'écraser au sol avec mépris. Pourquoi devait-il être toujours si faible ? Il avait toujours été comme ça, Ryan : effacé, calme, silencieux. Il se faisait le plus petit possible, quelle que soit la situation. _

_D'après sa mère, la première chose qu'il avait fait à sa naissance, c'est se blottir contre la sage-femme, couvrant ses yeux encore fermés de ses petites mains gluantes. Et il avait pleuré, pleuré comme s'il savait déjà que sa vie serait un échec cuisant._

_A son arrivée au lycée, il avait constaté qu'il avait eu raison, et tous s'employaient chaque jour à lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien. Qu'il aurait dû rester cacher bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir un nom. Et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il le savait au fond, Ryan, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il l'avait tout de suite senti, que sa vie n'aurait jamais aucun sens. Pourquoi lutter contre son destin ?_

_Alors lorsque Mike le frappa, il ne se défendit pas. C'était chaque fois pareil, il s'y était fait. Il avait toujours ce petit mouvement de recul, bien sûr, il avait tout de même certains réflexes. Mais il ne tentait pas de s'échapper, cela n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance. _

_Il se laissait faire, toujours. _

_Après tout, peut-être qu'il le méritait. Sinon, pourquoi Dieu laissait-il faire cela ? Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Sa mère avait-elle pêché ? Son père… Non, son père n'était pas en cause. Il était malade, son papa. Du genre de maladie qui ne se guérit pas, même avec la plus grande des volontés. Même avec les prières les plus assidues. _

_Ryan avait foi en Dieu. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que tout avait une raison d'être, et qu'il ne fallait pas blâmer le Seigneur si l'on souffrait il devait y avoir une raison valable, même si nul ne la connaissait. Il fallait accepter, et ne pas se plaindre. _

_Et Ryan ne se plaignait jamais. _

_Alors, il écrivait._

_Se plaindre en silence, ce n'est pas un pêché, n'est-ce pas ?_

[POV Ryan]

Je rentrais chez moi d'un pas lent, le regard vide. Que m'arrivait-il ? C'était bien la première fois que je réagissais si…violemment à la proximité d'un homme. Etait-ce de l'attirance ? Un manque affectif, peut-être ? Depuis Ashley, je n'avais pas retenté l'expérience. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas le manque qui était la cause de mes tourments. Car la sensation que j'avais ressentie lors de ce contact entre nos deux corps était bien plus forte que cela. Un seul mot la décrivait, mais j'étais bien trop déboussolé pour admettre cette association.

Arrivé à mon appartement, je me jetais sur mon lit et enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de mon oreiller, retenant mon souffle quelques secondes. J'aimais la sensation de vertige qui m'assaillait lorsque j'étais privé de mon souffle un instant. Si je continuais dans mon arrêt respiratoire, je pourrais mourir d'asphyxie. C'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant de se dire que l'on pouvait décider du chemin que prendrait notre vie. Que Dieu lui-même n'avait pas d'emprise sur la mort. Je ne croyais plus à la notion de « destin ». Le Seigneur lui-même me semblait en ce jour bien lointain. Quand était-il devenu un tel étranger ?

Peut-être étais-je en train de basculer du côté obscur, sorte d'Anakin Skywalker en plein trouble hormonal ?

Le plus dur serait d'affronter le regard de Brendon. Allait-il m'éviter ? Surement. C'est en tout cas ce que je ferais à sa place… Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Le poids du corps de Brendon sur le mien avait laissé comme un vide en moi, sur ma poitrine et mon torse. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux sensations qui m'avaient assailli : désir, passion, culpabilité…

Je me laissais aller à mes fantasmes, laissant pour une fois la culpabilité et la raison de côté. J'imaginais les bras de Brendon m'enserrer, me plaquant délicatement contre son corps plein de vie. Je m'imaginais téméraire, lui volant un baiser au coin des lèvres, puis descendant sur sa nuque. Je le voyais gigoter sous l'assaut de ma langue dans son cou, chatouillant sa peau douce. Il riait doucement, avant d'attirer mon visage tout près du sien, et de capturer mes lèvres. C'était sensuel, doux et calme, mais passionné. Puis je fourrais ma main dans ses cheveux et laissais mon instinct décider de la suite. Alors ma langue venait titiller sa mâchoire, pour venir enfin quémander l'entrée à sa bouche. Et la danse devenait plus rapide, se faisant sauvage et impatiente, montant peu à peu la température…

Je me redressais d'un coup dans mon lit.

Qu'étais-je donc en train de faire ?

Je devais absolument oublier ce qui s'était passé au parc. Je devais en parler avec Brendon, lui faire mes excuses et le supplier de ne pas m'en vouloir. Peut-être saurait-il m'accorder son pardon, même partiel, bien que je ne fusse pas certain de le mériter.

Pourrait-il comprendre à quel point il me perturbait ?


	7. 7-Have some composure

[POV Ryan]

Je venais d'appeler Jon, reportant la répétition à l'après-midi suivant. Je ne me sentais pas encore de taille à affronter le regard de Brendon. De plus, l'inspiration était pour une fois au rendez-vous, et pour écrire correctement, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Je prenais donc mon carnet, un stylo et partais en direction du Paradisio. L'inspiration était là, certes, mais pour la faire sortir, il me fallait sonder mon âme. Et quoi de mieux que l'alcool pour cela.

J'avais toujours eu besoin d'une carotte pour me faire avancer. Etant plus jeune, cet appât avait d'abord été mon amour de la musique. Comme tout bon musicien qui se respecte, je me nourrissais du son et en extirpait les mots. Cependant un jour, la musique seule n'a plus suffi. Alors Ashley est apparue, comme une lumière nouvelle faisant office de carotte fraîche, me poussant à exprimer mes sentiments comme jamais auparavant. A cette époque-ci, écrire me paraissait naturel, facile. Mais Ashley est partie, et je n'ai plus su quoi dire. J'ai perdu les mots, comme si on m'avait tranché les cordes vocales. Je n'arrivais plus à rien, et plus je perdais mon don pour l'écriture, plus écrire me devenait indispensable. Je désirais coucher sur papier tout ce que je ressentais plus que tout, mais cela m'était impossible. Et j'y pensais sans cesse, de jour comme de nuit.

Je dormais papier, je rêvais papier, je vivais papier.

Alors, j'avais fait comme tous ces écrivains en mal de mots : je m'étais mis à boire. Non, je n'étais pas un « alcoolique ». Ce terme, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. La société a toujours aimé enfermer tout le monde dans une case, coller une étiquette prédéfinie à chacun, sans se soucier de la personnalité de la personne. Si par malheur tu tiens des propos incohérents, tu es fou. Si tu bois régulièrement, tu es alcoolique. Si tu te drogues, tu es un junkie. Et si, ô Seigneur, tu cumulais tous ces vices, tu ne serais plus bon qu'à jeter aux Enfers. Les gens comme moi, ceux pour qui la boisson apparaissait comme une aide, un soutien, nous étions tout de suite perçus comme des moins que rien. Si nous buvions un peu trop souvent, c'est que notre père battait notre mère, ou que ceux-ci étaient de mauvais parents.

Il y a toujours une cause à tout, pour la société.

Arrivé au Paradisio, je passais devant le barman sans lui accorder d'importance, bien que celui-ci me fusillât du regard, et m'installais à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. A peine étais-je installé que les mots apparurent devant mes yeux, flous, mais là. Alors je commandais une bouteille de rhum et commençais à boire, et au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient, les mots devenaient plus clairs. Et j'ouvrais mon carnet, griffonnant des bribes de phrases, des notes par-ci, par-là lorsqu'une mélodie me venait en tête. Tout prenait un sens lorsque ma main s'activait, je pouvais presque entendre des fragments de chanson résonner dans les airs, dansant devant les cristaux du lustre suspendu au plafond. Pogo infernal, slow langoureux ou encore valse effrénée, les mots tournaient autour de moi et m'entrainaient dans leur danse folle. Et je me laissais entrainer, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du spectacle qu'offraient les La mineurs, Si bémol et autres Croches déchainées.

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une sonnerie inopportune vint déranger mon voyage auditif, accaparant mes oreilles. Je rouvrais les yeux et regardais l'objet avec agacement. J'avais pourtant prévenu Jon que je me mettais au boulot, et il savait bien qu'il ne devait me déranger sous aucun prétexte. Alors je décrochais, sans prêter attention au nom qui s'affichait.

- Putain Jon tu fais chier sérieux, je bosse là !

- Ryan ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Jon. Je me traitais intérieurement de tous les noms, ce qui prit une bonne petite minute. Lorsque je plaçais à nouveau l'appareil à mon oreille, le silence régnait. Je n'avais pas encore assez bu pour perdre tout bon sens, et je savais bien que c'était à moi de dire quelque chose. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire face à mes actes si tôt, et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Oh, Brendon, ça va ?

- Je te dérange, peut-être…

- Non ! Je veux dire, non tu ne me dérange pas, je finissais justement. Mentis-je

- Ah, tant mieux...

Les conversations au téléphone, ça n'avait jamais été mon fort.

- Dis, Ryan, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Cette question me prit au dépourvu. Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, je lui dis que non, je ne faisais rien.

- Tu te souviens, le matin après qu'on se soit rencontrés, chez moi, je t'avais promis quelque chose… Ça te dirait de commencer ce soir ? Enfin, si ça te dis toujours, évidemment…

- Bien sûr que ça me dis ! Je passerai vers vingt heures, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème, je t'attends.

Je raccrochais et soufflais longuement, soulagé. Brendon n'avait pas mentionné l'incident de l'autre jour. Après tout, je m'étais peut-être pris la tête avec ça pour rien. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de mon… émoi. C'était très peu probable, vu comme il s'était enfui immédiatement, mais s'il y avait une infime chance que je sois le seul témoin de ma faute, je voulais bien y croire.

Je payais le barman, qui ne se priva pas de me foudroyer du regard comme à mon arrivée, puis prenais le chemin du retour. Dans les rues de Vegas, les lumières colorées illuminaient les façades des casinos et des immeubles, donnant une impression de grandeur à ce qui n'était en fin de compte que décadence. Si mon père avait vu ça… mais non, je me refusais à penser à mon père.

Arrivé chez moi, je filais sous la douche. Il était presque dix-neuf heures trente, et je n'aimais pas être en retard. Je laissais couler l'eau sur mon corps un moment, savourant la chaleur et admirant la buée se former sur les panneaux vitrés encerclant ma douche. Pris d'une impulsion puérile, j'écrivais le titre d'une chanson de Queen que j'aimais particulièrement du bout de mes doigts : « I Want To Break Free ». Lorsque j'étais enfant, et jusqu'à ma majorité, j'écrivais chaque matin sur les panneaux de la douche, laissant un message à un membre de ma famille. Une part de moi regrettait probablement cette période enfantine de ma vie.

Encerclant en vitesse ma taille d'une serviette, je me brossais les dents et entreprenait de m'habiller. Pour jouer du piano, je me devais d'être un minimum classe. Même si j'étais très timide, j'avais trouvé à l'adolescence deux choses qui me permettaient de m'exprimer à ma guise : la musique et les vêtements. Grace à mon style assez extravagant, j'avais l'impression d'être un autre homme. Et en jouant de la musique, en écrivant mes propres chansons et en faisant partie d'un groupe, je pouvais être qui je décidais d'être.

Vers vingt heures moins dix, j'étais enfin prêt. Je dévalais les escaliers et courait jusqu'à l'appartement de Brendon comme je l'ai déjà dit, je détestais être en retard.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, une légère boule d'anxiété se forma dans mon ventre. Est-ce que je devais m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé ? Devais-je lui donner une explication à mon comportement ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela, car mon ami ouvrait déjà la porte et m'accueillait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut.

- Salut. Répondis-je

A peine débarrassé de mon manteau, Brendon m'entraina jusqu'au piano près de la baie vitrée. Il me fit signe de m'installer sur le banc et resta derrière moi. Même dos à lui, je pouvais sentir le moindre de ses mouvements, et cela me déstabilisa un peu.

- Mets tes doigts là, dit Brendon en se penchant sur moi, frôlant mes épaules de son torse.

J'obéissais, les doigts tremblant légèrement au contact des touches. Comme la première fois que j'avais posé mes doigts sur ce piano, tout autour de moi me paraissait irréel. Et la présence de mon ami dans mon dos renforçait ce sentiment. J'avais peur de me réveiller et qu'il ne soit plus là. Lorsque j'appuyais enfin sur le clavier, un petit son s'éleva, tout timide. Je me tournai vers Brendon en grimaçant, et celui-ci éclata de rire, l'expression de son visage s'aggravant au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait. Il se pencha un peu vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, me faisant rougir une fois de plus, puis me dit, comme s'il me révélait un secret :

- Un son à ton image : discret, mais qui dérange un peu, sans qu'on sache tout à fait pourquoi.

Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine tant ses battements étaient devenus irréguliers, et mon visage devait avoir pris une teinte tout à fait suspecte. Je préférais cependant ne pas relever et me concentrer sur l'instrument. Se penchant un peu plus, Brendon me montra un autre accord. Mais le son qui en sortit fut semblable au précédent : faible et tordu. Alors mon ami me poussa doucement et s'assit à côté de moi. Comme le jour de notre rencontre, il posa ses doigts sur les miens pour bien les positionner. Cette fois-ci, la mélodie fut parfaite. Brendon me sourit, puis sans me prévenir, entraina nos mains enlacées dans une danse tactile. Nos doigts confondus sautaient du noir au blanc avec aisance, et je me surpris à ne plus savoir à qui appartenait quelle main. J'oubliais la présence du brun et imaginais que je jouais sur une scène, seul, devant une salle comblée de spectateurs ébahis. Et j'enchainais les notes, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en une respiration un peu saccadée. Tout le monde m'applaudissait, m'admirait.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je tombais sur le visage de Brendon, qui m'observait. Troublé, je détournais le regard et admirais le piano, tentant en vain de reprendre contenance.

- On pourrait se voir tous les samedis, pour les cours de piano ?

A ces paroles, je fus totalement incapable de réagir. J'étais paralysé par ces mots, par cette phrase que j'avais déjà entendue quelque part.

- Ashley…

Sans me soucier du regard perdu de Brendon, je me relevais en vitesse et partais en courant, en larmes.


	8. 8-It's not so conventional

[ POV Ryan ]

Le lendemain, je ne me rendis pas chez Jon. Ce fut Jon qui vint chez moi.

- Bon sang, Ryan ! Ca fait au moins cent fois que j'essaie de t'avoir au téléphone !

- Désolé…

Jon s'assit sur mon lit, en face de moi. Roulé en boule, je ne le regardai même pas. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire, de toute façon. Que j'éprouvais des sentiments incongrus envers Brendon ? Que j'avais envie de…le toucher ? Il aurait été choqué, et cela aurait été tout à fait légitime. Tout ça, ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'éprouvais rien du tout pour mon ami, rien de plus que ce que je devais ressentir pour un bon pote.

C'était juste à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. A cause de cette courte phrase qui avait remué le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Pardon.

Jon me secoua, furieux.

- Cesse de t'excuser, vieux, et ressaisis-toi ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir tenu à l'écart aussi longtemps.

Est-ce que je pouvais lui parler d'Ashley ? Ce serait probablement un bon début. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui cacher mon amour passé. Peut-être risquais-je seulement de passer pour un parfait imbécile. Mais cela n'avait jamais tué personne.

- Ashley.

- Quoi, Ashley ? C'est qui Ashley ?

Alors je lui racontais toute l'histoire, _notre _histoire. J'hésitais un peu avant de mentionner ma passion pour le piano, et la promesse qui en avait découlé, mais je ne pouvais l'éviter. C'était la partie la plus importante. Peut-être Jon arriverait-il à comprendre mon tourment, même si je ne le lui disais pas expressément.

A peine eu-je fini mon récit que mon ami me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Ryan… me murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir vu que tu étais triste, de ne pas avoir été là comme j'aurais dû. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais sache que je suis également très en colère après toi. Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je n'sais pas… Je n'aime pas trop me confier, tu sais. Vieille habitude.

Je ris un peu, tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Puis je me souvins que la répétition devait avoir lieu cet après-midi. Je gémis, accablé. Comment allais-je affronter Brendon ? Cette fois-ci, tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement. Mais je me repris bien vite, sentant le regard inquisiteur de Jon posé sur moi. Je me promis de m'expliquer avec Brendon. Je n'aurai qu'à lui raconter la même chose qu'à Jon. Juste la vérité, en fin de compte. Avec quelques cachoteries, certes. Mais la vérité quand même.

- Bon, vas te préparer. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas venir chez moi en caleçon ? plaisanta Jon en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris et fonçais dans ma salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillé décemment, je le rejoignais devant la porte d'entrée. Mon ami me tendit ma veste et nous quittions l'appartement. Je repensais à la soirée d'hier, et le rouge me vint aux joues. Je m'étais enfui comme un malpropre. Mais après tout, c'était un juste retour des choses. Brendon aussi s'était enfui, au parc. Après tout, j'étais aussi paumé que lui, voire même plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait réagi…physiquement à la proximité d'un autre homme. Rien que d'y penser, je rougis un peu plus.

Ça aussi, je devrais l'expliquer un jour ou l'autre.

Mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer. Car perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Nous montions à l'appartement et entrions. Heureusement, Brendon n'était pas encore arrivé. Je soupirais de soulagement et me laissais tomber sur le canapé, bientôt suivi de Jon qui était allé nous chercher une canette de bière.

- Alors, côté écriture, t'as avancé ? me demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Pour toute réponse, je sortais mon carnet bleu de ma poche et le lui tendait. Il le prit un grand sourire aux lèvres, et commença à lire les paroles à voix haute – me faisant rougir de plus belle - :

« _The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax _»

Et j'attends sa réaction, fébrile. Alors Jon me fait une tape dans le dos et m'offre un sourire tendre.

- Je te retrouve enfin.

Je ne peux que lui renvoyer son sourire, et la joie me gagner. Je suis heureux que Jon apprécie ce que j'ai écrit, il a toujours été mon plus grand soutient. Je termine ma canette de bière tandis que Jon allume la radio. Le hasard fait alors que nous tombons sur la chanson qui a vu naître notre amitié : _I'm a Loser. _Nous nous jetons un regard complice, et Jon augmente le son. La chanson commence, et il commence à chanter :

- _I'm a loser, I'm a loser, And I'm not what I appear to be… Of all the love I have won or have lost, there is one love I should never have crossed. She was a girl in a million, my friend, I should have known she would win in the end. _

Il s'approche et m'oblige à me lever. J'agrippe son bras, et nous chantons le refrain en chœur :

- _I'm a loser, And I lost someone who's near to me. I'm a loser, I am not what I appear to be._

- _Although I laugh and I act like a clown, Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown. My tears are falling like rain from the sky. Is it for her or myself that I cry ? _continuai-je, maintenant emporté par les souvenirs heureux que me procurait cette chanson.

Nous entamions de nouveau le refrain lorsque, d'un regard malicieux, nous explosions de rire. Cette chanson, c'était notre hymne à tous les deux. Et repenser à tous ces moments magiques que l'on avait passés ensemble, c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre d'aplomb. Et à l'instant même où la chanson se finissait, on frappa à la porte.

_I'm a loser, I am not what I appear to be._


End file.
